


Dragon and Lamb

by Tenshi_Oujo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi_Oujo/pseuds/Tenshi_Oujo
Summary: A dying young dragon takes the only chance he has to live. A human boy takes the chance to escape. Or in another life, Senju Tobirama made a deal and stops being both Senju and Tobirama





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Martesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martesh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ripples](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382323) by [Martesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martesh/pseuds/Martesh). 



> And sometimes, you are going to be as fierce as a dragon armed in scales of impenetrable gold and sometimes you are going to be as vulnerable as a lamb, soft and comforting in newborn wool. Both versions of you deserve to be loved. Both versions of you are needed. Both versions of you are beautiful. _**~Nikita Gill**_

* * *

For as long as Arata could remember which is just a week of existing, he considered himself more of a dragon than human. Not that he minds that since his memories of being human just leaves him tired and angry. Still, Arata never forgets his own humanity even as he views his human self with softness and care, like an elder brother, because everyone abandoned him, a human kitten. 

It was narcissistic of Arata but humans do not understand beings like him. He frowned, wrinkling his nose as he stared at tiny human hands. His tiny human hands! Arata wonders if those shinobi humans make a habit of abandoning their young who do not have the predatory instincts of dragons.

He feels small and vulnerable but this body fits him so well. He needs to be safe, build up this human body to withstand that vile demon that almost killed his stronger dragon half. 

Arata is a dragon more than human even if he feels more human than dragon. That is fine, he will grow stronger. He is a hanyou now but humans had always surprised his dragon self with their ingenuity. His human half sent a rush of relief and Arata was tempted to raze down his human kin for destroying his self worth. Dragons are beings of pride and they hated treated so low.  
One day, Arata's two halves would blend that he'd stop being Arata and be renamed properly.

For now, Arata is content of being Arata. 

* * *

  
His human body changed the moment his dragon self fused with him. Red eyes turned to river blue pools as short shaggy white hair turned to knee-length silken locks. The once youthful face now held otherworldly beauty

Arata looked carefully at his reflection and marveled at how free he looked.

As a young dragon who was given no name, he was full of overwhelming pride, disdain for the weak and anger at the world.

As a human, who was named Senju Tobirama, he had low self-worth, a need to be loved and yet already exhausted with living.

Arata is a hanyou the moment of the pact and he lives at crossroads. But that's fine, Arata liked challenges. He paused at the feel of the fur collar. Tobirama wanted to stop being Senju Tobirama and the fur collar was a reminder of his suffering.

Arata took it off and let the river devour it whole without a glance. He has to train to live freely. He needs to go to Makai and see that monk for training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arata is a hanyou and a different being from Senju Tobirama and the unnamed dragon. He came into being after the two made the pact. Think of them as three personalities sharing one body. They're like the id, ego and superego.  
> Arata as the dominant personality is the ego as he is the one interacting with the reality of the world.  
> Tobirama becoming the superego because he has ideas of morality even if he doesn't actually understand his fellow humans. Arata takes in his curiosity and drive to answer those curiousities.  
> The dragon, while asleep, is the id because in his life he had zero impulse control which landed him in this predicament. Arata takes in his take no shit from anyone attitude.
> 
> The pact happens after a banished Tobirama is offered a trade by a dying dragon. The specifics of their meeting would be revealed as the story goes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a hanyou is a bit problematic than Arata thought. He also wishes to just kill the monk

The monk was annoying as usual, laughing at him that the once-fully dragon, a great spirit, such as Arata had been turned into a hanyou as if it was a great cosmic joke.

  
"We were attacked by a servant of the rabbit goddess," Arata snarled "I though Ryuichi-sama slew the demon-who-hides-by-the-moon!"

  
That sobered up the monk quickly, "That Zetsu's still alive?"

  
"I defeated one of its clones but I was tricked. The one that attacked me wasn't even the main body," With a pierced glare Arata conveyed with all the seriousness and irritation his human body could muster "This one was lucky that my human self was there for a pact. I'm reduced as a hanyou but I'm alive"

  
"Oh, you'll stop hunting him down? ," the monk smirked as if challenging his pride. Had it been before, his dragon self would have lashed out and bitten him off (or tried to since the monk is stronger than he looks.) Tobirama was a heaven-sent that it taught them patience and passive-aggressiveness.

  
"Hunt the demon?" Arata smirked, eyes taking an inhuman shine "No need. Even with the memories of my human half, I could recognize the taint of time and those two, they reek of Asura and Indra."

  
"They've hurt you." the monk observed, dark eyes searching. For a moment, Arata thought he truly looked like a monk that he often claims to be.

  
"Not me but my human. They broke him, monk, a human kitten and for that, I hold no love for them. And even if they beg for forgiveness, they can't receive that when the existence of Senju Tobirama has ceased to be."

* * *

  
Arata was right when coming to train at the monk's place was a good choice in helping him get used to his human body because his instincts as a dragon clashed with the memories of a shinobi kitten. His human self spiked a protest at it even though Arata is definitely right.

  
"Hey, dragonet! How's sword training?" the monk asked with a giggle as he read some scrolls instead of watching and telling him what's wrong with his form. 

  
Arata was sure he was perfect in his katas, he even improved the ones Tobirama had some trouble considering he was stronger than his human self but Arata's instinct just screams wrong. Which is weird because young dragons don't use swords. Maybe the ones who can transform as a human but they are older than his dragon self who has not yet matured by dragon years.

  
"Monk, tell me what I'm doing wrong."

  
The monk continued giggling, eyes riveted on the scroll. Arata was tempted to burn his collection.

  
"Oi, perverted monk!" Arata snapped willing his mind to burn the scroll which he was sure contained erotic paintings of humans copulating. "Listen to me!" 

  
"I'm not a pervert!" the monk denied with vehemence " I just have the appreciation of beautiful women and their sensual bodies!" 

  
Arata wrinkled his nose at that. Dragons don't copulate until they've reached a couple of centuries. Arata's dragon self was not even a hundred and he was definitely not born from such union. He used to be a carp after all. Arata can't see how the monk finds copulation fascinating when it is only used for the continuation of species.

  
"What am I doing wrong?" Arata glared at the sword as if it would spit out answers.

  
"Your form is perfection, dragonet," the monk complimented "But how do dragons fight with steel?"

  
"We have our claws and we can't use swords when we don't possess opposable thumbs!"

  
"There you have it. That's your answer."

  
Arata twitched at the nonchalance and summoned water to drench the monk and his scroll. The shout of indignation was a calming balm to his soul.

* * *

Dragons use their claws which meant that having one sword is uncomfortable for his dragon half who always felt better when he can slash and jab with both. The problem with using two swords is that Arata remembers that Tobirama used hand seals. Arata is a hanyou and his dragon self is too weakened for him to access their powers. He has to make do with Tobirama's knowledge and skills.

  
The monk just snorted and told him to go to Otsuno's temple because he's not helping and would prefer to make scathing comments and lecherous jokes.  
Arata won't go there because he is an independent dragon and Otsuno will surely tell Uten-sama of Arata's predicament. The same Uten-sama who will predictably fuss over him and make an adoption offer again.

  
"Are you still in your terrible two's?" the monk spoke in jest then screeched when he has to dodge Arata's almost half-hearted attempt to slice him in half.

  
"Are you trying to kill me?" he wailed as if he cannot dodge Arata's attacks "I'm helping, you brat!"

  
Arata gave him the most deadpan look causing the monk to shrivel like a wilted plant or a dramatic giant kodama. That image sent a pang of longing and loneliness which no doubt came from his kinder half. The dragon would stomp down a show of weakness.

  
"You're annoying, you bald lecher," Arata huffed and began practicing his two-sword katas, ignoring the monk's background noise. He has to solve his problems one step at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryuichi, Otsuno and Uten are shout-outs to PandaFlower's Kamikakushi though they won't be making any appearance in this fic. 
> 
> Demon-who-hides-by-the-moon Is the name Zetsu is known by spirits and youkai and its italicized with the most precise translation. It's actually untranslatable with human tongues and would just make humans feel as if there are teeth biting every bit of their flesh as they drown in acid. Names have powers after all and for all that Arata complains that his dragon half doesn't have a name, he does have secret name etched in its soul. He's just waiting for a name to be bestowed that would fit his grandeur. 
> 
> When Arata said that Senju Tobirama ceased to exist he was implying that the pact made by Tobirama and the dragon has made both lives… well something else. They're not dead but they don't exist anymore either.
> 
> Makai in this verse has different laws of time depending on what place/territory you, as a human, enters. At some places, you might have spent a long time come back in the mortal realm only to find only a few hours or minutes have passed. Most of the time, it's the opposite. Though there are some places where the flow of time is more or less similar to the mortal realm.
> 
> The monk actually has a name but Arata doesn't know that even with Tobirama's knowledge of human society. His dragon self called him monk with some other variations so it stuck. His name is Kiyoshi which doesn't suit someone perverted as him. It means pure. He likes teasing the dragon and now Arata. He does act like Hashirama at times
> 
> This chapter is slow and I admit I'm not quite happy with it. Sadly, this is kinda necessary to see how Arata has to get used to his body when he has conflicting instincts and memories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monk sends Arata on a quest. It goes well for a change

Arata was not sulking no matter what they say. He is a person with dignity and class after all.

"How adorable," the monk cooed then began sniggering "You look like a sulking three-year-old!"

Arata gave him an uppercut for that remark. Even if this man is technically his mentor, Arata's patience can wear thin.

* * *

"Go to the Land of Demons, he says. The priestess can help you he says," Arata muttered to himself as he sidestepped various human guards. Tobirama's shinobi skills were quite useful when sneaking in. His dragon self has no sense of reconnaissance and subtlety. Arata was definitely not sulking when the monk told him to meet the priestess to seek for a quest.

What does the monk see in him? A hero?

"Welcome, my lord," Arata did not shriek when a soft voice greeted him. He turned towards an amused woman with milky white skin and auburn hair tied in a low ponytail wearing the traditional Miko garb. "It must have a strenuous journey for you"

"Priestess," Arata greeted respectfully with a small bow which she should be honored that he deigned to do so "The monk sent me for a quest."

"And what does my lord seek?" light lavender eyes searching "I cannot bequeath my lord a quest for my lord does not see what he needs to seek."

"Just give me a quest, woman."

The priestess just smiled that reminded Arata of the waxing moon. "Have patience, dear dragon. Stay for a while in our lands and perhaps you will find your question."

Arata did not like to stay with humans. For all his fascination with them, he is wary of the frail and weak hearts of humanity as a whole. The priestess seemed to notice his cautiousness and added, "My lord, you have been in Makai for some time and perhaps the mortal realm can help you find yourselves."

"Very well," he finally acquiescent "I shall allow your land to accommodate this one."

"It is an honor, my lord," the priestess bowed "Please call me Kaho"

"You may call me with Arata"

It was not the name of his soul nor a bestowed name for a dragon but it was a name he chose. Knowing pale eyes shone with mischief as the priestess smile, "Welcome to Oni no Kuni, Arata-sama"

* * *

Unlike the monk, Kaho was living up to her title as a great priestess. Her successor not so much as Arata hid a wince when he heard the loud child cackling as she is being hounded by her retainers. She was just so loud, and bubbly like the scorching sun in mid-day (or like Tobirama's peach flower sister who was dangerous and menacing as she was loud and that thought made him ache with longing)

Arata did like Kaho, with her wise words, cryptic smiles and gentle instructions. It was refreshing to have a serious teacher, unlike the monk who can test the limits of his newfound patience. Arata flourished in his studies under Kaho. Tobirama's love of learning, a mind sharper than a sword and endless curiosity were something Arata inherited from his human half.

Kaho just smiled, both proud and melancholic towards her new student who was reading books after books with a rate that would make most scholars cry with envy. She would have loved to have someone like Senju Tobirama as a student in another life, her little Mei would have taken him as a partner. Not in this lifetime. Arata-sama is still a dragon and Kaho's bloodline does not mix well with his kind.

Kaho cries for the descendants she will never have and hopes for the descendants she will have. Truly, her blood cursed her to see a fractured future.

* * *

Days and seasons passed, Arata learned a lot about human innovation. Kaho was an excellent teacher but she kept asking if he finally has his question. Arata does not have anything to ask. Against his better judgment, he feels content… or as content as possible when there is a subdued restlessness in his soul. His dragon half have nothing to regret for he lived his life to his fullest and passing his self to Arata. Tobirama…oh

Oh

Senju Tobirama was a person swimming in sorrow and drowning in regret. Arata would not be surprised had the dragon not crossed his path, Tobirama would become a vengeful ghost in death.

"Priestess… was Tobirama fated to die?" Arata asked

"In a world before time was changed, Tobirama would have risen to build the foundation of the greatest ninja village, would create libraries of jutsu, would have the reputation to be respected, loved awed and feared. Tobirama would have lived to have a daughter, to have students, to flourish a nation, to lead victory in war and to die for their future and glory."

Arata could feel a shiver in his soul as if someone was crying. Tobirama had never believed someone could love him. Batsuma chose the clan over him. Hashirama…Arata could not find words enough to describe how he personally feels about that Asura incarnation and Tobirama feels complicated about his brother. Arata does not want to know more but he grasped that he needed to know if he wanted his quest.

"And what about this time around?"

"A young boy, abandoned by his clan would slip by the Naka and drown. A dragon whose wounds were too severe dies without arriving by the Naka to make the pack," Kaho's eyes brightened "Yet you did. By sheer force of will. A cry of a sacrificial lamb was heard by the gods and a young, powerful dragon who could have ascended to godhood refuses to die in vain heard that plea and offered a pact."

"I know. I remember that one well," Arata could not forget that day after all. "Tobirama was born on an eclipse. The dragon on the night of a blue moon. Arata was on a river of death and the blood of a pact. It's funny that a bunch of coincidences made my birth possible"

"There is no coincidence in this world, only inevitability," Kaho smiled with warm sad eyes, "I suppose you have your question now, my lord."

"Great priestess, how do I appease the spirit of Senju Tobirama?"

The priestess dips her head in a bow and when she raised her head, she sings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaho is an enigmatic woman whose bloodline allows her to see the future. When the time travelers rewrote time, she actually got a backlash of seeing that future. And yes, the Senju Tobirama of that time had fathered her grandchild and Kaho is grieving for the grandchild she will never meet. Yeah, the time-traveling and Tobirama's had some unforeseen consequences that appear inconsequential in the grand scheme of things. Karma is real though for Hashirama and Madara.
> 
> The Land of Demons or Oni no Kuni is from movie verse and Kaho is a predecessor of a line of priestesses that has a bloodline to see the future and guards their shrine so that a demon that attempted to destroy the mortal world remains sealed. I probably modified that in this verse as I haven't actually seen the movie.
> 
> Tobirama nearly drowns (suicide or not that is the question) when the dragon offers him a way to escape life in return for keeping him alive. They both have nothing to lose and thus Arata was born. The problem though is that Arata is born from someone with divinity who had no regrets and someone who definitely do (and more because this Tobirama is a scorned child and not the adult so he resents a lot of people deep, deep down his soul.)
> 
> Arata wants to kick Asura and Indra a lot even via proxies. He also wants to burn Zetsu and that's saying something because he's not a fire dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arata dreams and (almost) gets lost on the road of life

Dragons don't dream and that is a fact in life. Humans, on the other hand, are quite susceptible to dreams. Arata dives into the depths of his soul and meets his own humanity.

"Senju Tobirama," Arata greets the pale kitten with red eyes more vivid in his life wearing the clothes of the dead "You are one troublesome half."

"S-sorry," Tobirama apologized in a quiver, eyes downcast and shoulders dropped "I don't do things right."

"Yes, you didn't. But you're a kitten who knows no better," Arata said bluntly "You have faults as all beings do. But you are my magnificent troublesome human soul and _we_ are not pleased that you do not see this in you."

Arata was being honest after all. The dragon in him purred with delight whenever Tobirama's insights and drive would create such fascinating things. Arata and the dragon agree that they would stomp anyone who made their human so sad.

"I love anija," Tobirama almost whispered, hands seeming to wish to grab unto something.

Probably someone's neck, Arata thought with good humor and said, "And you hate him too, Tobirama. Deny it all you want but you hate him too."

"I won't deny it." the other shook his head "Hashirama, now that I'm removed from my rose-tinted view of him, was not the best of brothers."

"I concur," Arata nodded at that. He had met the previous Asura incarnation and that man was a better brother than this current one. Arata suspects that if both incarnations meet, that meddlesome guy would hang Hashirama with the tree-man's own intestines. Of course, Arata does not mention it to Tobirama. "Your brother flails loud. And a terrible taste with brotherhood and friendship"

Why on earth would that dolt replace a loyal, steadfast and adorable kitten of a brother with the walking, talking and burning trash fire disaster? Arata questions their mental aptness or if they possess them in the first place.

"I want to let go of my hate. You're hurting"

"That's stupid. If I'm hurting it's because you're hurting," Arata huffed at his silly human "If you hate someone we could just stomp on them. Repeatedly."

Tobirama chuckled, "If only problems go away that way," then a trace of somberness awfully misplaced with those chubby checks Tobirama added, "Hate is an acid that eats away our being until we become something we don't recognize. I don't want that for you."

"For us," Arata corrected "Not just me but you. And your hate is nothing I can't handle," Arata barred his teeth "We're bigger than your demons, Tobirama. Your hate, I will take until it sizzles and dies down. Until then, feel free to hate all you want."

"Sorry for being a burden"

Arata wants to correct Tobirama that he is a blessing but he has a feeling that it would just send his human into a ball of self-doubt. Arata wants to envelop him with all the nice things. And warm hugs. Humans like warm hugs, don't they?

"Don't be sorry. I am you and you are we," Arata stated with finality "We are not the same persons but we are still one and whole."

The mechanics of being a hanyou can be complicated but Arata trusts his human half to understand. If he melted at Tobirama's dimpled smile well… Arata has to master that skill as well. It could be a useful weapon.

* * *

"Arata-sama!" a cheerful voice that with no doubt belonged to Ringo exclaimed "You're awake! En-sama got a poison plant again!"

"I see," it really says something about En's foraging skills that Arata dared not to hear an elaboration. "We should get him glasses when we arrive in Konoha"

Ringo nodded her head with enthusiasm, "Can I kick my old man in his shin, Arata-sama?"

"May I, Ringo. Use may I," Arata has the responsibility of educating his ward after all.

"May I kick my old man in the shin and stab his toes, Arata-sama?"

"Make sure no one links attempted assassination to you," Arata reminded the cheering twin-tailed girl whose dark eyes sparkled at the thought of patricide. To be fair, Arata was tempted with murder too. Now, where was the path to Konoha again?

"Arata-sama, you're in the wrong direction," Ringo said, "We need to go right."

"Is that so?"

"Yup!"

Their conversation was interrupted when a familiar shriek and an incessant bombing began in the forest. Arata scrunched his nose and Ringo had the gall to giggle.

"En-sama seemed to have been angered by the resident tengu, Arata-sama"

"That he did." That En seemed to have earned the enmity of all the tengu they passed by that Arata wonders if they have a feud going on.

Arata liked his companions just fine but they give him headaches a lot of times. If he wasn't as lost as he is to Konoha, Arata was tempted to dump them on the spot. He pointedly ignored the little voice in his head that sounds awfully like Tobirama telling him that his sense of direction is ridiculous.

How absurd! Arata was not lost. The human realm is just strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama will tell you that he is good with directions. The dragon insists he does not get lost even in the mortal realm. Both are frankly baffled on why Arata gets lost even when walking a straight path. They certainly did not get that from either of them.
> 
> Arata's stay in Makai slowed down his human growth as his draconic half sleeps their injuries away. When the monk sent him on a quest, Arata appears to be a twelve-year old. He got lost on his way to Konoha for two years and meets his companions. 
> 
> Arata's Companion Guide
> 
> ??? Ringo : A 13-year old girl whose mother was a prostitute. She is quite a little beauty (emphasis on little) with long wavy ebony hair in twin tails, wide dark eyes, and pale skin. She looks like a delicate doll but she is quite a precocious murder child. Her bloodline awakened when her mother died. Arata came across her and saved her from a group of wolves when she was on her way to Konoha to give her father a piece of her mind. She adores Arata-sama and finds his sense of direction (or lack of it) adorable.
> 
> En: He is born a hanyou and looks like in his mid to late twenties. His father was a medicine peddler who fell in love with an imp. En is a bo-user and uses his maternal powers sparingly to keep a low profile. He's actually good in making concoctions and healing. He's terrible at foraging though. Arata suspects it's because he needs glasses. En respects Arata-sama after being saved from being devoured by a giant snake. On another note, he swears that he has no idea why every tengu keeps on attacking him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quest so far: Arata was not lost all. Ringo is a pyromaniac hell child. En is the sane one.  
> Also includes an Inuzuka shoved to the peanut gallery and an Uchiha falling in love.

Bandits are the bane of every weary traveler out there, Arata thought as he snarled at the loud shrieking of to-be-dead people. He was in a bad mood after finding himself in a desert, circling around a swamp forest and the terrible blood-sucking things under its waters, and then finally reunited with his frantic and crying companions.

(Arata-sama, where have you been?! We just looked away for a minute then you were gone!)

Seriously, he was not lost. The forest just got confusing. Anybody could get lost no matter what that monk says. Arata could have found his companions by his own lonesome but he needs to there faster so he had to take a dreaded short-cut. He was not asking for assistance from the monk at all! The monk's place just happened to be a location where his teleportation works better.

(Brat, you were following a path. A straight path to Konoha. How on earth did you go back and forth from the Land of Wind and the Land of Water?)

Arata was still annoyed at the monk. And the bandits. And this freaking forest. Arata just wanted to let out his frustrations on some measly stomping bags (or slicing targets). Arata conveniently ignored the precocious murder child cackling like a demented witch as she burned a couple of bandits, flushed with satisfaction at their screaming.

En sighed from the distance and began patching up the injured people from the attacked caravan (occasionally apologizing when he brought out some poison instead of the healing salve because of habits). His master was in a cranky mood after getting lost (not that he'd tell Arata-sama that) and Ringo, that hell child, was always happy when she had to burn people to death and getting a pat for a good job by Arata-sama. It is hard being the sane one, En thought. Not that he'd change anything with Arata-sama because he's perfect the way he is, skewed direction sense or no. Ringe on the other hand… En will make that child civilized as possible because her behavior will reflect Arata-sama's. (He'll try to stop the girl from committing patricide after knowing who her father is)

* * *

Inuzuka Koga was in incredulous awe as a pair of children began to tear a group of ninjas. The cackling girl who looks like a porcelain doll wearing a floral pink kimono that should be difficult to battle in looked absolutely crazy with her wide grin and flushed face as she sat enemies on fire or kicked their nuts to make them sing in soprano. The euphoria in her eyes was a terrible thing to behold and Koga could tell that she'll grow up into some twisted dominatrix. She also looks quite similar to… oh, gods above. Is this girl an Uchiha? She's a dark-haired beauty, blessed with the beautiful stereotypical Uchiha features complete with the arrogant smirk and mocking eyes. All she needs is a sharingan and Koga will laugh at the Uchiha who actually sired a bastard.

"Oh holy Amaterasu," Uchiha Kagami gasped and Koga could understand his feelings "Koga, I'm in love."

Or not. Koga looked at the star-struck Uchiha whose sharingan was activated as he stared at the object of his affection. Really, Uchiha loves their fire and crazy. Koga should have known better.

"Ah, of course. You'd like another pyromaniac," Koga murmured to himself as he cursed because he'd rather have Danzou or Torifu as his teammate. Why was he teamed up with the most demented student of Izuna-sama?

"Yes, the girl is someone I'd like to befriend," Kagami smirked and that was a great indicator for Uchihaness because curly-haired baby-face Kagami doesn't usually act Uchiha "But the moon god beside her is the one I'd like to get to know well."

Koga does not dare look at the other one. Wearing cream-colored kimono with blue spiral motifs, the dual-sword wielder was a scary tiny fucker. The fact that his face remained stoic even with the bloodlust he emitted does not help that. He looked like a samurai lordling as he battled with his swords, cutting down enemies in the cleanest way possible for a sword user. There were no bloodstains in those kimono unlike the girl's (And why was his brain thinking that maybe the girl's clothes used to be white before dyeing them with blood?)

"He's so beautiful, Koga-san. His killer intent makes me shiver even down to my toes. So young, so strong and so beautifully perfect. I'm in love, Koga."

Questionable attraction aside, Koga had to admit that the lordling has a beauty beyond compare, almost celestial. Slender and pale with a grace that even grown men struggle to possess. Long silver hair tied into a high ponytail that hypnotizes anyone with how silken and soft it looks. And then there were his eyes, a beautiful color of sapphire and jade, like a magical clear pool that invites you for a swim into those depths.

Is Uchiha madness transmittable? Koga is suddenly wondering with dread if he's turning into a pedophile

"Shinobi-san," the green-haired probably-retainer called his attention, golden slitted eyes sheepish "May we hazard a guess that you are Konoha shinobi, yes?"

"What about it?" Koga asked suspiciously as Kagami sprinted towards his moon god with the obvious intent to impress the lordling.

"Are you?" the gold eyes looked at him with desperation.

"Ah," Koga can't help but shiver at the darkening eyes and gulped "We are Konoha shinobi, yes."

"Oh thank you" the guy sighed in relief "You won't mind us traveling with you then," 

There was nothing nice in those eyes and smile that Koga cannot help but agree even when he felt that he made a deal with the devil just then. He groaned at the thought of a having a deal with the devil sounding better than being forced to listen to a swooning Kagami waxing love poetries of his moon-kissed god. That was torture beyond measure. The torture he is currently experiencing as he watched the Uchiha began flirting with the lordling with the cheesiest lines in existence. 

"He's going to die," Koga winced as the lordling glared at the undeterred Uchiha with no sense of personal space nor preservation instinct. "He's going to die and he'll enjoy every minute of it then I have to tell Izuna-sama that his clansman is dead. Oh, gods! I'm dead too."

There was a chuckle when the green devil just shrugged awkwardly, "Rest assured, Konoha shinobi-san. Arata-sama can be tolerant of idiocy. "

"…That doesn't reassure me at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'bandits' were not bandits but ninjas who were hired to attack the caravans and merchants on the way to Konoha for business reasons. In Arata's eyes they are bandits. 
> 
> En has his quirks but he is the sanest of the three. Ringo is like a polite Anko with pyromaniac tendencies. Arata is not a lost dragon, thank you but he is annoyed with the quest. Arata and En could have gone to Makai to determine the location of Konoha but Ringo is a human child and they would rather not expose her to that world without training.
> 
> (They probably should have arrived at Konoha months ago, to be honest, side quests aside because Arata gets confused with directions. We may never know how he did it. Everyone, including Arata, gets confused with it too. Tobirama and the dragon give up on Arata because no matter how much they point to the right and correct direction, Arata is still lost. At least Arata never gets lost in Makai)
> 
> Uchiha trivia: They love pretty and deadly people.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama at thirty-five

Hashirama has lots of regrets concerning his life.

Konoha had been his dream, to make the world more peaceful so that nobody can lose their loved ones again except it wasn't going the way he wanted or even remembered. The details of Konoha escaped him. Hashirama remembered how his village looked like but he cannot figure out how they worked. Tobirama had been the one to plan and organize everything in the village from the tiniest minute details to the blueprint of the village itself. Hashirama and Madara were the ones who envisioned their village but his little brother was the one who made them a reality.

Tobirama... He was Hashirama's biggest regret. Hashirama wants to see his little brother again. To see the grown man he could have grown into, the confident genius and a heart caged in stoicism but deep inside, it was too big with love for his foolish elder brother. Hashirama wanted to beg forgiveness to the scared child he neglected. If he closed his eyes, Hashirama could hear Tobirama's broken sobs as their father had to banish him for his own safety. Batsuma was a stern man and a stricter father but he had a soft spot for Tobirama who so resembled the woman he loved best. Even if their father chose the clan, he wanted his son safe and sought the Uzumaki for protection.

Except Tobirama never made it to Uzushio.

After coming to an agreement with the Uchiha and finally founding the village, Hashirama sought for his little brother. His brilliant little brother whom Hashirama missed so much and he would grovel for forgiveness just to see Tobira-chan again.

Touka brought back a fur coat he definitely gave to Tobirama it. It was dirty, soggy and abandoned in the Naka River. Hashirama cannot look Touka in the eyes because he felt his heart get broken again. The tell-tale anger his cousin barely managed to restrain could never hide the accusation screaming in her eyes. She knew the truth, she deserved the truth and she hated Madara and him from that moment. She retired from the ninja business and married a civilian, discarding her Senju name for she cannot bear having the same name as Hashirama.

People might call in treason but Madara and Hashirama understood her anger at them. The child she lovingly raised and loved was broken by them who had memories of grown adults. Touka loved fiercely and burns like ice in her anger. 

There was no corpse recovered from the river. Hashirama can't decide if that means that Tobirama willingly left his life behind or his bright little brother died. Hashirama wasn't sure which was worse.

It has been years since the founding and Hashirama feels so old. Madara and he did not find any trace of the real Zetsu. Hashirama wonders if they could actually kill that thing this time. Hashirama wanted to destroy Kaguya's monster but he fears that ending Zetsu would not be in his lifetime.

"Tobira... Tobirama would know what to do," Hashirama thought before banishing them.

It's too late for regrets. There was nothing that can bring back Tobirama and only an act of god can undo his negligence. Hashirama might be called god of shinobi but it had always been Tobirama who challenged time and space. Hashirama remembers wide scared eyes of vivid red, silent tears and a fur coat over small pale body. It sows a seed of discord and takes root.

* * *

_**OMAKE** _

**Hashirama:** only an act of god can undo his mistakes

_Meanwhile in Arata's dreamscape..._

Dragon: *sneezes*

Tobirama: Bless you

Dragon: *sneezes* *sneezes*

Tobirama: ....

Dragon: The urge to stomp on someone is getting stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batsuma has a complicated lovelife/marriage
> 
> Senju Reika - first wife  
> His elder cousin in an arranged marriage. Reika and Batsuma married to prevent succession crisis as both their fathers were twins and they were next in line after two of their elder brothers died in the war. Reika was a lesbian so after giving birth to an heir and a spare, she went back admiring beautiful flowers. She is the mother of Hashirama and Kawarama
> 
> Sayuri - concubine  
> A very beautiful woman who came from a ruined samurai family. She sold herself as a courtesan after her parents died in illness and she was the only one left in their household. She was able to charm the current Fire Lord's nephew that he bought her. She had a son with him. She met a young 15-year old Batsuma during his escort mission and he was equally charmed by her. She was 13 years older than him at that time. He took her as a concubine after his marriage with Reika, who herself was enamored with Sayuri. She is the mother of Tobirama. She died after giving birth to a stillborn daughter
> 
> Senju Misa - second wife  
> A young pretty woman whose parents were influential in the clan. She had always loved Batsuma and used her parents' influence to become his wife. She is the mother of sweet Itama which baffled many who knew her. She was not one would call a good mother as she was disappointed at her soft-hearted son. She did care for Itama and she died from poisoned wounds after slaying the people who hunted him down.


	7. Chapter 7

Ringo did not like the stupid Uchiha that kept making googly eyes at Arata-sama. He was too cheerful, too loud and has terrible flirting lines. Arata-sama of course does not give his attention , after all he is a person, with high standards and the Uchiha does not even reach the foot of those standards.

"Calm down, girl," En-sama hissed lowly at her "Play nice"

"He's an accursed Uchiha"

En-sama gave her a pointed stare. She huffed and seethed inside. Ringo hated her father for abandoning her sweet, gentle and naive mother who had to prostitute herself to earn money for a family of two. They were lucky that the mother of the flower house was rather kind to shelter and educate them (or rather the mother was taken with her mother's golden locks and sky blue eyes as well as the future dark aristocratic beauty Ringo promised). That En-sama had to made her recall the cursed blood flowing in her veins and her sperm donor was something she was not happy to remember. Besides, Arata-sama agreed with her that there are trashes that needs to be eliminated from earth, her dear father for one.

"So, what brings you to go to Konoha?" the pont-tailed female ninja asked "You don't seem to be happy going there"

"Forgive us, shinobi-san," En-sama smiled "We have come as envoys from the Land of Demons for the Great Priestess has sent a letter of delicate matters. We are tired of our journey for we have taken many a path to confuse our enemy"

Ringo and Arata-sama found lying difficult so En-sama was helpful in creating cover stories. Otherwise, Arata-sama and Ringo will get chased outside villages with sticks and stones.

"I.. I see. It's an honor to be escorting someone of your standing"

Of course. Kaho-sama was known as an oracle but if they knew who Arata-sama truly is then they should prostrate to the ground.

"This child on the other hand has her personal business in Konoha."

"Oh? What is it?"

Ringo was tempted to answer patricide but Ringo does know how to act like a lady...when she closes her mouth. 

"My mother said to look for my father in Konoha before her death," she answered truthfully with a wistful tone for her dearly beloved sweet mothed "I will present my identification at the gate."

The Inuzuka ninja looked at her with confusion and horrified realization. He seemed to be about to ask but he shook his head and groaned. Ringo smirked and unknowingly, she looked like the poster child for Uchiha arrogance. This time the female ninja paled. 

* * *

Arata wishes for the curly-haired human to stop talking. He was too enthusiastic and he gives off those strange feelings like the monk when he looks at naked or barely clothed women. 

Arata was sure that Tobirama is male and he cannot give birth to kittens. Why is this human giving off feelings of wanting to copulate? He's rather strange. And Arata does not understand what he wants. 

"I like you," the human grinned at him and for some reason, his stomach did a flip flop

"I see," Arata scrunced his brows in bewilderment. Humans are strange and Arata would leave it at that. 

The human looked at him then chuckled, eyes alight with...something and he winked at Arata. 

"Don't worry. I can teach you a thing or two about horizontal tango. How about we dance in private so I can make you see my awesomeness" 

Before he could reply, Ringo shrieked and tried to burn off the annoying human, shouting about defilers and Arata-sama's purity. 

"Arata-sama, are you doing fine?" En asked hysterically as he spies his red-faced master "Forgive my rudeness" 

Before the half-imp could check his temperature, Arata asked with eyes that could melt butter and snow, "En... Is this what you call embarrassment?" 

En froze, opened his mouth and gave a serene smile out of place with his twitching brows "Aaah, please ask Kaho-sama." 

Arata nodded and tried to cool down his flushed face. Of course, Kaho is the more knowledgeable one in human interaction so En must have felt that it was better for him to ask her. 

Unbeknownst to them, the two Konoha ninja just looked at the scene and with their renewed solidarity, wordlessly agreed to turn blind eyes on everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arata's mind theatre...   
> Dragon: I'll never understand humans and their fascination with copulation *remembers being a carp and being mated * Isn't that just to keep your species from extinction?   
> Tobirama: Kagami-kun is so nice *blushes prettily then murmurs softly* and handsome
> 
> Meanwhile  
> Kagami: So pretty! So deadly! I'm in love!   
> Koga: He will kill you  
> Kagami: *blushes* I'll die happy

**Author's Note:**

> Arata is a hanyou and a different being from Senju Tobirama and the unnamed dragon. He came into being after the two made the pact. Think of them as three personalities sharing one body. They're like the id, ego and superego.  
> Arata as the dominant personality is the ego as he is the one interacting with the reality of the world.  
> Tobirama becoming the superego because he has ideas of morality even if he doesn't actually understand his fellow humans. Arata takes in his curiosity and drive to answer those curiousities.  
> The dragon, while asleep, is the id because in his life he had zero impulse control which landed him in this predicament. Arata takes in his take no shit from anyone attitude. 
> 
> The pact happens after a banished Tobirama is offered a trade by a dying dragon. The specifics of their meeting would be revealed as the story goes.


End file.
